


Comment Fic 2020

by shanachie



Series: Comment Ficcing [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Captain America (Movies), Original Work, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment fic 2020, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: New Comment fic from Old Prompts
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Comment Ficcing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772245
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th year I've done comment fic. I'm not looking for any new prompts, but I have almost 200 I've already nabbed that I need to fill!

[MCU, Pepper Potts+/Tony Stark, "Isn't your whole life a vacation, Mr. Stark?"](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1003789.html?thread=111097101#t111097101)

Pepper had grown used to the unusual when it came to Tony Stark… even before the Iron Man debacle. So when she entered the workshop to find the bots frantically rolling around with various items and Stark throwing things into a bag; it took her a minute.

Then she realized he was desperately packing clothes, not machine parts. “ _What_ are you doing?” she demanded.

Her tone froze him for a moment before he resumed his actions. A few impatient foot taps brought an answer thrown over his shoulder, “I’m packing. Leaving on vacation in thirty minutes.”

“Isn’t your whole life a vacation, Mr. Stark?”


	2. Marvel Cinematic Universe

[brumeier Marvel Cinematic Universe, Any, posing as tourists for a mission](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1003789.html?thread=111088909#t111088909)

_Clint Barton /+ Natasha Romanov_

Natasha eyed the file folders they’d been handed with distaste. “Don’t you think this is beneath us?” she asked Coulson.

Their handler’s mien didn’t change, but Natasha could still read the long-suffering expression in his eyes, which turned pained as her partner, Clint Barton (code-named Hawkeye), chimed in, “Seriously, Coulson, this is a milk run. A level one could do this.”

“Then the two of you should be able to accomplish it easily. _Without_ extensive property damage,” Coulson replied. He held up a hand when they started to protest. “I am positive that if Director Fury had more of a sense of humor, you would get a mission more suited to you… talents. But since he does _not_ approve of your recent shenanigans… these are your orders.”

Still grumbling, but admitting silently they had it coming, the two agents flipped open the folders.

“We’re posing as tourists?!” Clint exclaimed.

Inwardly, Coulson rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long mission.


	3. Stargate Atlantis

[nagi_schwarz Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay + Madison Miller, Babysitting](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1004229.html?thread=111115973#t111115973)

“Mer, thank goodness!” Jeannie ushered her older brother into the house. “You’re just the person I needed.”

“Are you doing psychics? Do you need a bigger brain?” Rodney asked.

“No.” Jeannie grabbed his hand and towed him through the house to a bedroom that was in the condition of transitioning from girlie to more adult. Pulling him through the open door, she explained, “Madison has a sore throat and I need a babysitter.”

“And you think I’m qualified?!” Rodney demanded.

Jeannie rolled her eyes. “You’re an adult. She knows you. You take care of however many hundreds on Atlantis. You’ll be fine.”

“I save their lives, not take care of them. Carson’s the voodoo doctor, not me!”

Jeannie ignored his protests, kissing Madison on the head, and hurrying back out of the room. “I’ll be back in an hour. Two tops.”

Rodney considered his niece as the front door slammed, still a bit dizzy from the whirlwind of his sister. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

Madison indicated a book on her nightstand. “Read to me?”

Almost mincing across the room, Rodney picked up the book. “Black Holes,” he read from the cover. “Okay, I can handle this.”

Madison moved over so he could sit beside her and he opened the book. As he began reading, he added comments and editorials.

Two weeks later, Rodney had his own sore throat.


	4. Marvel Cinematic Universe

[creepy_shetan author's choice, any, falling and skinning their arm or leg](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1023657.html?thread=111956137#t111956137)

It was bound to happen sooner rather than later. To be honest, Clint had been half-holding his breath waiting for it. Ariana had learned to walk two months, three weeks, and four days ago. Two months and two weeks ago, she’d started running.

It stood to reason that at some point she would fall.

Clint scooped her up before she could cry; the look of surprise still on her face. Cuddling her close, he had a moment where he remembered his mother doing the same… once. A quick shake of his head banished the memory and all of his attention was on Ariana and her skinned knee.

A swift wash, a Band-Aid, and a kiss to her knee and she was all smiles again. Clint set her down to run off… as he started holding his breath for the next disaster.


	5. Original Work

[cozy_coffee Any, any, tastes good](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1004229.html?thread=111120837#t111120837)

“What are you making?”

“Beef stew. Want a taste?”

“Depends. Did it come out of a can?”

“Nope. I chopped and diced and poured and stirred this all on my own.”

“I’m not sure if I should be terrified or impressed, but all right. I’ll try it… tastes good.”


	6. Captain America

[brumeier Marvel Cinematic Universe, Bucky Barnes +/ Steve Rogers, playing back-alley craps games as a kid to get money for food](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/926770.html?thread=108537394#t108537394)

_Author’s Note: I have never played craps, nor do I know anything about it. (Other than what google tells me!)_

Bucky recognized the voice coming from the alley before he even got close enough to see. Picking up his pace, he turned into the alley and a sight he was fully expecting.

Steve was facing off against two men that towered above him. At their feet was a small pile of money, two dice, and half a cardboard box.

As he drew nearer, Bucky could make out Steve yelling something about a seven and winning.

The two men noticed him before Steve did, cutting off their words to glare at him.

Bucky glared right back, flexing some of the new muscle he’d gained from working at the docks. The two men might be older, but slighter than Bucky. “Beat it,” he growled when Steve finally noticed him and fell silent.

“He cheated!” the taller man protested.

“That’s a lie!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky wanted to roll his eyes at these two meatheads thinking Steve would cheat. Instead he scooped up the dice, balancing them in his hand. It only took him a minute to figure out what had happened. “More likely you couldn’t believe he won with these dice.” Tossing them at the men, he repeated his earlier command, “Beat it.” When the smaller man bent to scoop up the money, he added, “And leave his winnings.”

The men appeared to consider his order for a minute before grabbing the dice and box and swiftly leaving the alley.

“I could have handled that,” Steve grumbled as Bucky bent to gather his winnings.

“But isn’t it nice when you don’t have to?” Bucky grinned. “Besides this way you don’t have to explain it to our Mas.” He held up the handful of money. “And we can buy dinner.”


	7. Captain America

[daria234 MCU, any m/m, 5 times ____ annoyed ______ (Bucky/Steve)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/760729.html?thread=100079513#t100079513)

_Author’s Note: I’m not sure how well I did annoyed._

**_1926_**  
Bucky had orders to go to the store and fetch some medicine for his mother. He was certainly expected to go straight there and back, not make any side stops. But when he heard the thumping sounds coming from the alley, he immediately made a detour.

He recognized the blond boy immediately. Or at least he recognized that the boy lived in his building. Although he didn’t know the names of the two bigger boys, they were clearly beating up on the other one. “Oi!” he yelled, “Pick on someone your own size.”

The boys turned around and grinned at the sight of the new mark. Bucky took a moment to size both of them up before stepping into the fray. A few short minutes later, the boys were running away, yelling curses and threats back at Bucky.

Bucky turned his attention to the blond on the ground, trying to remember his name. Shrugging off the issue, Bucky held his hand out to the blond. “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”

The boy brushed off his hand before struggling to his feet. “I coulda taken them!”

“Sure, kid,” Bucky returned with a grin. “I just thought you might like a hand.”

The boy…Steve…that was right, glared up at Bucky. “Next time just leave me alone.”

Bucky shrugged, although he could feel a low-level annoyance start to simmer. “Whatever. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“I don’t need an escort.”

“Fine. I’ll walk in the same direction as you since we live in the same building.”

Steve eyed him suspiciously, but decided Bucky was to be trusted. “Fine.”

**_1935_**  
Bucky kicked the wall once he got to the bottom of the steps. Steve could be so annoying. The older boy couldn’t believe Steve was being so stubborn. Bucky might have been joking about Steve sleeping on the floor, but there was no reason the boys couldn’t help each other out.

But Steve had always been trouble… and yet Bucky loved him. He’d figure out a way to help.

 ** _1942_**  
“I just don’t see how you could enlist, knowing how much I want to go!” Steve almost yelled.

“Could ya keep your voice down?” Bucky asked. He didn’t want the neighbors to be awaken by a row.

Steve threw his arms up in the air, waving them around as he tried to articulate his annoyance. “How could you?” he demanded.

Bucky sighed. At least his partner had lowered his voice. “I didn’t plan to enlist,” he replied. “It just happened.” He clutched his enlistment papers tightly in his hand. There was no way he was telling Steve that he’d been drafted… and the enlistment was the outcome. “Can we just enjoy the time we have left?”

“We’re not done with this discussion,” Steve said, pointing a finger at Bucky.

“Of course, we aren’t,” Bucky said as Steve stomped away.

**_2014_**  
Bucky growled to himself as he watched the blond running around the reflecting pool. He hadn’t saved the idiot to have him kill himself just a few days later. He might still have questions about who he was, but his bones knew he needed to watch out for the blond…the one the museum had called Captain America.

After another few minutes of watching the blond run, he swung down into the grass. He wasn’t ready to approach him yet so it was better if he left.

He’d be back when he was ready to see the blond. 

**_2017_ **

Bucky held himself tensely. He didn’t want to fight with Steve, but he felt this was the best choice. A few moments after Shuri walked away to check something, Steve walked in.

The conversation went about how he expected, but at least Steve didn’t really fight him on his decision. Bucky sighed as Steve enfolded Bucky in his arms. He was too tired to be annoyed by it all.


	8. Iron Man

[evil_little_dog MCU, Tony Stark(/Pepper Potts), self-isolation means...](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1088353.html?thread=114236257#t114236257)

The first few days of isolation weren’t terrible. Pepper kept busy with making sure SI was ready to be shut down and that all orders were packed up to be shipped. They had already informed all employees that they were on paid vacation until further notice. SI could afford to be generous and Pepper, with Tony’s backing, planned to be. Although everyone was on call if they were needed, Pepper wanted them to be able to focus on their families in this time.

While Pepper organized, Tony retreated to the workshop. With JARVIS playing tunes and providing updates, Tony worked on whatever caught his attention. Pepper knew he felt helpless in the face of something he didn’t have all the knowledge on and suspected that he was spending some of the time gaining all the knowledge he could.

It was once everything that was quiet that she realized she was going to stuck…alone…with Tony.

Hopefully they wouldn’t kill each other before this was over.


	9. Original

I looked around what had once been my pristine house. Food was splattered on the wall and ground into my carpet. A noise made me turn to see my fiancé. _He_ actually had food in his hair… and an amused expression on his face. “It could have been worse,” he commented. “At least it wasn’t boring.”

“It could have been worse?!” I exclaimed. “Our parents _hate_ each other! You have food in your _hair_!”

Devon ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he felt what was stuck in his hair. “So, it wasn’t the best introduction.” He grinned. “But it’s over now, Lily.”

“Over? You think this is _over_?” I picked up a plate, intending to take it into the kitchen and then sighed. “We have a lifetime of dinners like this to look forward to.”

Devon snagged my arm as I started to walk by him, pulling me into him. “Next time we’ll do this in public.” His grin widened. “Who knew your mom had such a good arm.”

I laughed, my breath catching in my throat. “I didn’t even realize she knew how to throw.”

Looking around, he tugged the plate out of my hand. “Let’s go shower. We’ll deal with this later.”

Reluctantly, I let him pull me back towards our bedroom. The mess would wait. Unfortunately it would still be there in the morning. At least nothing was on fire.


	10. MCU

[brumeier Marvel Cinematic Universe, Any, making a big fuss over something like a paper cut and then insisting nothing is wrong when there's a major injury](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1091745.html?thread=114332833#t114332833)

_Happy birthday, Brumeier_

“Aw, finger, no,” Clint whined as he dropped the paper that had cut him.

Natasha looked up from her own paperwork. “Really? You’ve been shot and you’re whining about a papercut?”

Clint held up his hand, showing off the thin line that was just starting to bleed. “It stings!”

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve. Been. Shot.”

“But, Tasha, I was injured in the line of duty!”

“It’s a paper cut, Barton, and you’re doing paperwork.”

“It’s still work related,” he protested as she got up.

Natasha rummaged around the desk; opening drawers and shifting things aside. Finally, she found what she was looking for and moved back to Clint, grabbing his hand. A moment later, he had a gauze square tapped to his finger and she dropped back into her seat. “Shut up and finish your paperwork,” she said.

He opened his mouth, but changed his mind at the look on her face and bent his head over the paperwork.

_Two Weeks Later_

“Hawkeye!” Steve yelled as the archer hit the ground.

By the time the super solider reached him, Clint was trying to leverage himself up. “Where are you hit?” Steve asked, trying to bat the other man’s hands away and see the injury for himself.

  
“I’m fine.” Clint finally got his feet under him and stood up, almost immediately collapsing. “Why did the ground move?”

Natasha had reached them by then and rolled her eyes at Clint. “The ground didn’t move. You can’t stand up.”

“Noooo,” Clint protested. “I’m just fine.” He looked at his arm to see blood flowing down it. “Aren’t I?”

“Sure, Clint,” Natasha told him. “It’s just a _really_ big papercut.”

“That papercut was _evil_!” he said, even as Steve got an arm around his waist and hefted him up. Clint groaned as Steve draped him across the bigger man’s shoulders.

Steve took a step, with Natasha falling into stride with him, and said, “Well, then why don’t we get the papercut taken care of.”

“That’s fine,” Clint said and was silent for a few minutes. “Hey, Steve? That really is America’s Ass.”


	11. Supernatural Wee!Chesters

[partofthequeue2 Supernatural, John, wee!Sam, wee!Dean - monster under the bed](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/96958.html?thread=21296830#t21296830)

Dean had grown up fast after… everything. There were no more Saturdays standing and helping Mom mix pancake batter or coloring at the table as she made dinner. Instead, Dean had learned how to change a diaper and comfort a crying baby.

It hadn’t been bad at first. John hadn’t taken any long trips, but had been there as Dean learned how to care for Sammy. Dean had tried so hard to be a big boy and a big brother, not telling John when he was worried or scared.

As Sammy grew, John took longer and longer _hunting_ trips. Dean became adept at planning meals and making sure Sammy got what he needed. That included a bedtime routine that they had when John wasn’t present.

Dean sighed as Sammy eeled his way out of the bathtub, and began running around the motel room. Dean had grabbed a towel and was trying to catch the three-year-old. “Sammy!” he called. “Come dry off before you end up slipping.”

A giggling Sammy made a turn and ran back towards his brother. “Don’t wanna go to bed, Dean,” he said.

“Yeah, well, ya gotta,” Dean replied. He held out the towel and Sammy allowed himself to be dried off and offered pajamas.

As the little boy pulled his shirt over his head, he asked, “Story? And bed?”

“Yeah go get a book.”

Sammy scrambled off, digging through the duffel bag the boys shared and coming up with a book. John hadn’t felt they needed books, but Dean had bought a few the last time he was sent shopping at Goodwill and given himself the five-finger discount on a few more. It meant Sammy had about ten books to choose from. Dean was getting sick of the same books so he suspected he’d be looking for more soon.

Book chosen, Sammy rocked from foot to foot, standing by the bed. Dean retrieved the gun that John had left him, John’s voice echoing his head: “For protection only, Dean, guns are not toys”, but he figured this counted. Lifting the comforter so it wasn’t on the floor, he swept under the bed. “It’s all clear, Sammy,” he said.

Grinning, the little boy hopped into bed. “Tanks, Dean!”

“No monsters are going to get you while I’m here,” Dean promised. Taking the book from Sammy, he opened it and began to read. Just another day in the life of a big brother.


	12. Original

[evil_little_dog Any, any, sewing masks to send to hospitals](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1088353.html?thread=114235745#t114235745)

_Happiest of birthdays, ELD_

I looked up as I felt the pressure on top of my head. My husband, Jake, was pulling back from kissing the top of my head. “What’cha doing, babe?” he asked as he dropped into the chair next to me.

I held up one of the numerous masks I’d managed to get sewn that day. “I wanted to do something to help.”

Jake took it from me, examining the stitching, and then tossing it back into the pile. “Have you been working on these all day?”

I finished the mask I had been sewing and snipped off the trailing edges, placing it on the pile. “Most of the day.” I gave him an inquiring look. “I was hoping you could drop them by the hospital when you go to work next? I have a separate pile for your crew.”

The love in my husband’s eyes as he realized I was doing my part to keep him and his crew safe warmed me. “You are a wonder.” Standing up again, he pressed a kiss to my lips before dropping a hand on my stomach. “Your mama is going to keep me safe, baby,” he said. Turning his head so he could look me in the eye, he asked, “So. What shall I make you for dinner?”

“You’ve had a long day,” I protested.

“I can handle dinner,” he assured me. “You get those masks packed up for when I have to go in tomorrow.”

As he left my sewing room, I smiled. I might have to worry about him every day as he rushed into danger, but I would do what I could. To keep him and our daughter safe.


	13. 9-1-1 Lonestar

[vanillafluffy 911: Lone Star, Owen Strand, He doesn't want to admit that he doesn't bounce back from injuries as easily as he used to](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1108719.html?thread=114957551#t114957551)

Owen winced as he sat up, biting back a swear that would probably have been loud enough to wake TK down the hall. Hand not quite pressed to the ribs he’d bruised a few days ago, he leveraged himself to his feet. The shower eased some of the pain, but more blossomed when he attempted to get dressed. It took him more time than he wanted to get his uniform on.

Moving slowly down the hall, he knocked on TK’s door before pushing it slowly open when there was no answer. TK’s bed was made, sheets neat, and he clearly hadn’t slept at home last night. Owen remembered his son had planned to go out with Carlos and now it looked like he’d spent the night elsewhere.

In a way, Owen was grateful that he could finish getting ready for work without having to put a front on for his son. When he’d bruised the ribs, he’d expected to be right back at full function within a couple of days. He expected some twinges, but not to still be moving so slowly. And having pain with every movement.

Still. He wasn’t going to let it prevent him from going into the station.

He entered the 126, returning the greetings from the various firefighters scattered around. Taking a deep breath, he tackled the stairs, glad the way they were formed meant he had a few moments to wince to himself.

As he neared the top of the stairs, he pushed the look of pain from his face and settled a relaxed look in its place. “Good morning, Judd,” he greeted the Texan as he reached the top.

“Morning, Cap,” Judd returned. “You ready for the day?”

“Absolutely.” Owen glanced at his watch. “I’m going to my office until we get called out. Think you can hand out chores today?”

“Sure,” Judd answered, turning to watch Owen continue down the hall.

“Did Cap just ask you to hand out chores?” Marjan asked, coming up to stand beside Judd.

“He did.”

“But he never…”

“I know. Can you let everyone know that chores will be coming? I’m going to go talk to Michelle,” Judd instructed.

“Yeah,” Marjan agreed.

Judd made his way down the hallway to the paramedic captain’s office, knocking on the doorframe when he saw Michelle sitting at her desk. “Can I help you?” she asked as she looked up.

“Cap just came in and he’s a little… off,” Judd told her. “Could you talk to him?”

“I’ll see about it,” Michelle answered. When Judd didn’t move, she said, “Now?”

“If you would.”

She sighed, pushing back from her desk, and getting to her feet. “I’ll speak to him.” Judd nodded, tapping his palm on the doorframe, before heading away. Michelle shook her head, waiting until he disappeared to go over to Owen’s office.

Owen looked up as she entered his office. “Can I help you?” he asked, unwittingly echoing her question.

“I was asked to make sure you’re alright,” she replied. When Owen didn’t say anything, she continued, “Do I need to give you a check-up?”

“I’m _fine_.” Owen eyed her uncompromising face for a minute before admitting, “My ribs are still a little sore.”

Michelle continued to stare at him. “Define _a little_ ,” she instructed.

“It’s not terrible,” Owen said, starting to shrug then changing his mind when even the slight movement pulled on his ribs.

She motioned for him to stand up. “Allow me to be the judge of that.”

Owen did stand, even as he protested, “I’m fine, Michelle.”

Moving to his side, she pressed two fingers into his ribs. Owen winced as soon as she pushed inward. She raised an eyebrow at his reaction. “I barely touched you. Clearly those ribs are still bothering you.”

“It’s fine.” Owen brushed her off. “I’m just not healed yet.”

“If it hurts that badly when I touch it, you’re not going to be able to work. I’d recommend you put someone else in charge and head home.”

“I’ll be fine,” Owen insisted.

Michelle pressed harder on his ribs, drawing a pained sound from him. “That’s not going to cut it. Do I need to pull rank? This is medical so I’d be captain.”

Owen studied her for a minute and whatever he saw clearly made him give in. “Judd can handle the house for the shift.”

“And TK can take a few minutes and drive you home.”

Owen glared at her for a minute before allowing his muscles to relax. “Fine.”

“I’d suggest you take something and also put some ice on it. And tell TK _why_ he’s taking you home.” She patted his shoulder. “You stay here and I’ll get TK.”

A few minutes after Michelle left, TK burst into the office. “Dad!”

“I’m fine, TK,” Owen assured him. “It’s not anything terrible. My ribs are still bothering me pretty badly and Michelle has recommended I go home.” He held his arms out to TK, who gently hugged him in response. “Give me a minute to turn the house over to Judd and then she recommended you take me home.”

“We got the house, Cap,” Judd said from the doorway, obviously having followed TK. “You go rest.”

“I’ll send TK back as soon as I’m settled.”

“Take your time, TK,” Judd instructed. “We’ll handle it here.” He pushed off the door jam, wandering to the kitchen.

TK hovered as Owen gathered up the few things he might need, then took the files from his father and tossed them back on the desk. “You’re going home to _rest_ , not do paperwork.”

“Who’s in charge?” Owen responded, reaching for the files.

“Michelle is or Judd. Not you today,” TK replied promptly. “Let’s go, old man.”

Owen grumbled, but followed his son out the door. They stopped for a minute so Owen could say good-bye before TK hustled him out to the car. “Who are you calling old man?” Owen asked as he got in the car.

“You. Trying to come back too soon,” TK said. “You don’t heal as fast as you used to. And we wanna keep you around for a while.”

Owen relaxed on the drive home, knowing his house was in good hands with his team. He’d rest today and hopefully be back in fighting form in the morning.


	14. Captain America

[vanillafluffy MCU, Bucky Barnes, He's lost count of how many times he's been beaten up trying to keep Steve from getting himself killed](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1108719.html?thread=114957295#t114957295)

Bucky groaned as he rolled over in bed. He would never regret coming to Steve’s aid, but the day after was always a killer. He’d cleaned up before he’d dropped into bed the night before, but that didn’t stop the bruises from making themselves known.

Steve’s head popped up from where he was laying on the couch. “Do you need something?” he asked. “Can I get you anything?”

“No.” Bucky groaned again as he pulled himself into a sitting position. “How many times is that?”

Steve tipped his head. “I’m not sure?” He got up, moving over to the bed to help Bucky to his feet. “Breakfast?”

Bucky consulted his stomach and shook his head. “No.” Standing up, he asked, “What time is it?”

“Not quite seven,” Steve answered.

Glad he hadn’t slept in and missed his shift, Bucky looked his friend over. Steve didn’t seem much the worse for yesterday’s fight. Bucky was pleased with that, even though he would be feeling it for days. “Think you can manage to stay out of fights for a few days, a week would be great.”

“I can’t promise anything.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go wash up, I changed my mind about breakfast.”

“I’ll see what I can make,” Steve said.

When Bucky came back from his cold wash up, Steve was plating the last of their eggs and a piece of bread. “Did you eat?” Bucky asked as he sat at their rickety table.

Steve shrugged. “I had a piece of bread.”

“Get a plate,” Bucky told him. When Steve brought it over, Bucky dumped half the eggs onto the other plate. “Don’t starve yourself to feed me,” he ordered.

Steve grumbled, but dug into the food which is what told Bucky the truth. “You wanna meet me at O’Malley’s this afternoon?” Bucky asked as they polished off the food. “I’ll play some pool and get us enough money for dinner.”

“Okay. I have a couple of commissions to finish, but I should be done by then.”

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head before putting the plates in their wash bin. “Try not to start any fights while I’m at work.”

“No promises,” Steve told him.

Bucky grabbed his coat, heading out the door. He might not remember how many times he’d been bleeding and black and blue because of Steve, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	15. Agent Carter

[svgurl MCU, Peggy Carter, someone tries to kill her after she becomes director](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1108719.html?thread=114961647#t114961647)

Peggy dropped the man she’d dragged into Daniel Sousa’s office and complained, “If they’re going to try to kill me, they should at least be more subtle about it.”

Daniel looked up from the paperwork he had been reviewing. “Darling, he probably thought he _was_ being subtle. Not everyone is as paranoid as you are.”

Peggy huffed. “I’m not being paranoid, darling.” She indicated the body on the floor. “He tried to kill me. That’s not paranoid, that’s logically concerned.”

Daniel snorted in response. “Why didn’t you call someone to take care of _that_ for you. You _are_ the director now.”

“But it's so much more satisfactory to dump him in here.”

Daniel shook his head, even as he reached for his phone. “Did you kill him?” he asked, pressing the button that would reach the receptionist. “Blanche, could you send a clean-up crew to my office? Director Carter brought me a… present.”

“Yes, sir,” the woman chirruped.

“That woman is entirely too cheerful. And no, I didn’t kill him,” Peggy commented when he’d hung up. “Since I’m here shall we discuss the operations we’re sending out this week.”

“I can fit that into my schedule,” Daniel replied as a knock sounded perfectionally on the door. That was followed by the door opening to admit three security guards. They worked with brisk efficiency and soon had the body out of the office.

“Would you like a seat, Director?” Daniel asked, shifting gears to the professional. “I think we should begin with Operation Blue Dot.”

Peggy took the seat offered and said, “I’ll need to see the file.”

Daniel handed it over, the man Peggy had taken out forgotten as they began to discuss the operation.


End file.
